gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
Public Server V
The Gamemode 4 Server is a public server owned by Accidental Games. It is designed to give fans of Gamemode 4 an open server to play and experience a taste of what there is to offer (all known modules used on server can be found here). This server is the fifth iteration (Public Server V) and will be opened on November 10, 2018. This server is the fifth iteration, and the second official GM4 server to be fully public as the previous iteration (Gamemode 4D) was the first to remove the application-based whitelist. Wiki pages associated with the Public Server will be marked with a banner as such or in a category like Public Server V, Public Server V Town, or Public Server V Event. Description The server is planned to contain three main "spawn" towns. Those pledged to the Accidental Games Patreon page before the end of October will have the ability to choose which of the main towns they start at; all other players will be assigned a main town randomly. Like previous iterations of the Public Server, players will be allowed to build their own towns. It is unknown whether the main towns will include a special teleportation system as in Public Server III. Official Towns The three towns and their locations in the world are currently unknown. This table will be filled in as more information becomes available. *Town names have not been officially decided yet Installed Modules Once the server launches, this section will include modules on the Public Server. All modules will also be tagged with the Public Server V category. Getting Started Not much is known about the starting experience of the Public Server at this time. This section will be filled in after the server opens. Rules These are the rules that apply to all Gamemode 4 Platforms. You are expected to know and follow them at all times. Failure to do so could result in punishment. For more detailed rules, visit the Gamemode 4 Website. Server For each of the following rules, please see the website for more details. * No Cheating * No Stealing * No Griefing * Respect Others Builds * No Spam * No Impersonating Moderators * Be Responsible for your Account * No Hate Speech * No Excessive Lag Discord All chat rules on the server apply to the Discord server. * Other discords related to Gamemode 4 are allowed, but not moderated, nor supported by the staff team. * Please use the text channels for their intended purposes. ** help is strictly for contacting staff. * If an issue needs to be brought to the attention of the staff team, you may use the ping-able roles @staff, @cmod, @mod, or @admin. * An @admin does not need to know when you have been stolen from, and a @cmod cannot help you if you lose your player-data through some glitch. * Try and avoid posting download links in the discord, in case the link is malicious. Instead, DM the interested people. Player Ranking There will likely be the following four ranks on the server. Ranks are not progression-based nor do ranks give extra survival features. * Donor '''- Donors have a gold-coloured name. One-time donation players receive this rank for a month, Patrons of the server have the rank until the end of their patronage. * '''Community Moderator - Indicated by a red "CM" in front of their names, Community Moderators can check blocks and other information. These are assigned by the Admins. * Moderator - Indicated by a red "M" in front of their names, Moderators can check for blocks and other information on a server, teleport to players and rollback damage. These are assigned by the Admins. * Admin - Indicated by a red "A" in front of their aqua-coloured names, Admins are responsible for the running of the server. They have operator permissions, can add, modify or remove Gamemode 4 Modules. The current server admins are Bluefire610, Sparks (of Accidental Games), SpecialBuilder32, and SpiderRobotMan. Significant Dates and Moments Category:Community Category:Public Server V